Fuses of the relatively flat, plug-in type having a fuse link encapsulated in a plastic fuse body with a pair of terminal legs depending from the fuse body, have become very popular, particularly in automotive applications. Such fuses are usually smaller, much more sturdy, and easier to handle than glass-bodied cylindrical fuses having comparable current ratings. As the plastic body fuses are of the plug-in type, holders for the new fuses usually include a relatively sturdy body for withstanding the necessary insertion force, as opposed to the simpler telescoping type holder typically used for the glass-bodied fuse. Also the terminals of the new fuses tend to be closer to each other than the terminals of the glass bodied fuses. The entrance of moisture into the fuse holder, in an extreme situation, could result in current shunting or bypassing the fuse link to partially defeat the purpose of the fuse. Another disadvantage of the entrance of moisture is the possible corrosion of metallic terminal legs of the fuse and the female terminal elements of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,264 to Julian et al. discloses a sealing cap for a battery cable. The cap interior surface includes an annular groove for mating with an annular rim on the outside surface of the tubular portion. The cap is held to the battery cable by a filament joined to a circular eyelet through which the battery cable passes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,510 to Spence, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,032 to Noorily also disclose tethered caps for connectors. U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 276,427 and 265,988 to Gordon and U.S. Design Pat. No. 257,559 to Myles show fuse holders for a plastic body fuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,639 to Levy teaches a fuse mount for a fuse of the type having a glass envelope, including a cap portion connected to a base portion by hinges. The cap includes a split circular claw for holding the fuse prior to its insertion into the cavity of the body which holds terminals for contacting the metallic ends of the fuse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,614 to Weiner illustrates electrical jacks which can be ganged. Each jack includes an arm extending from wall of the jack terminating in a tooth for reception through an aperture in a facing wall of another jack, to permit holding of multiple jacks in ganged relationship.